In the Name of Satan, their Lord, their Master
by Anime Analyst
Summary: To protect Satan he and his demons have gone undercover in the Trancy household. They must pretend to be human for turning into their demon forms will alert the angels, and it's hard not to when Sebas & Claude find their lovers in the clutches of the Trancy heads, and when their demonic form is necessary for "those kind of acts." But no sacrifice is too great for their Master Luca.
1. In the Name of Satan their Lord & Master

**Title:** In the Name of Satan, their Lord, their Master.

**Story Plot: **To protect Satan he and his demons have gone undercover in the Trancy household. They must pretend to be human for turning into their demon forms will alert the angels, and it's hard not to when Sebas & Claude find their lovers in the clutches of the Trancy heads, and when their demonic form is necessary for "those kind of acts." But no sacrifice is too great for their Master Luca.

**Chapter Plot:** Satan comes to live in the Trancy Household.

**Featured Characters this Chapter:** Lord Trancy, Arnold Trancy, Claude, Alois, Hannah, Luca, Sebstian, & Ciel

**Number of Words this Chapter: **3,000

* * *

It was a darkened and rainy night when a knock resounded through the Trancy home. One of their oblivious servants hurried over to open the door and people that met her were a rather large group of stoned face individuals. None of whom were smiling, none of whom looked happy, and until the tall black haired man in the front stepped forward. Dressed in a black trench coat , he looked like he belonged on a black horse in search of a missing head.

"Pardon me Miss," he said bowing. "Could you please awaken the Trancy head. We believe we have found his missing son…"

With that he stepped aside revealing a girl with long hair also dressed in black. She had light brown skin, indigo eyes and beautiful but odd pale lavender hair. She clutched to her a small sleeping child that was indeed around the missing young master's age. Immediately she hurried to the other servants ordering them to awaken their Lord before she showed them into the study.

Hannah sat in the center of a three seated sofa, Alois on her right, Ciel on her left. Claude and Sebastian stood behind the sofa like gargoyle statues at either end of a roof. The servant bowed before leaving the room.

When the door was closed Alois suddenly chuckled turning to the young boy he pulled back his bangs kissing his forehead. "You'll be alright," he said continuing to stroke his hair. Ciel had crossed his legs and leaned on his hand in a bored and dignified manner. Sebastian leaned down, "Ciel, sit humbly, we are guests in this home after all."

"Tsk," he sighed uncrossing his legs he leaned back so his head was resting against the back of the sofa staring up at him.

"And don't sit as though willing me for a kiss," he said teasingly as Ciel's hand reached up and Sebastian leaned down allowing him to because by Ciel's fingers and pulled down to his mouth kissing each other. Hannah glared at them from the corner of her eye. "Do not be doing that sort of thing when the head shows up we must appear—"

They heard booming running footsteps and Ciel and Sebastian broke apart long enough to see the doors fly open and Lord Trancy fall just in the doorway looking worried and panicked dressed in his night robe. Another blonde man in his wake helped him up. "You have… you have found my son?" he gasped walking over to the sleeping child he placed a hand on his head running his fingers through his hair, and Alois repressed the urge to slap his hand away. The idea that a lowly human would touch his master with his sickening fat fingers was repulsive. But he didn't, choosing instead to tighten his grip on the sofa arm.

"He… he doesn't look… I mean he has all this red hair…"

"You have not seen the young Lord since he was a baby," Hannah said softly. "I assure you though it's him. Beside your father had red hair didn't he? Sometimes it can skip a generation…"

"Oh, can it," he said sitting down. "Just… just who are all of you?"

"We we're hired by Lady Trancy to track down her son. Regrettably we could not find him before her untimely demise," Sebastian said removing his hat. "We're so sorry for you loss."

Yes, his wife had committed suicide a short time ago out of agony and despair at losing her only son.

"Yes, it was a tragic loss," said the second blonde haired man. "My name is Arnold Trancy, I was the Lady's brother-in-law. It was quite terrible when she… Well… Let's get back to the child. Are you sure it's him?"

"All our knowledge tells us it is," Hannah explained.

"I'm so glad, if only my wife could have lived to see his return," he said smiling. "He does look a little like his mother… I suppose…"

He leaned back looking to the servants now.

"Well, then," Lord Trancy said with a tone of disgust, his eyes narrowing. "I expect you'll be wanting compensation for finding him then…"

"Not at all," Hannah said softly looking down at the boy. "We merely desire to remain with him, and protect him."

"Remain with him? You mean live here?!" Lord Trancy snapped. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because we promised him that we would keep him safe. If you wish we could put up small lodgings in back in the woods on the outside of your property and remain there."

"No no… people would talk…" he said shaking his head. "If you wish to remain here so badly then work for me for free. I could do with the extra money I wouldn't be putting out, I could even let a few of my servants go…"

"Indeed," Hannah said smiling. "That is perfect. We're qualified for any tasks you would need from us."

"Is that so? Well then, you three on the couch will be maids, and the two in the back can be our new butlers."

"Um," Ciel said interrupting, "We're boys."

"Well we'll get you wigs then," Arnold said smiling and Ciel's eyebrow seemed to shoot up. He did not like these men. They seemed conniving and he did not want them anywhere near their Lord.

…and that was how they had come to live at the Trancy manor…

* * *

In the weeks that followed, everyone was getting used to their new life, and in the morning everyone had tasks to complete. For instance, it was Claude's job to wake up Lord Trancy…

The curtain was pushed open by Claude before he walked over to pour the Lord Trancy's tea. "My Lord, it is time to get up."

Lord Trancy groaned rolling over he sat up. He was an old man with a large nose and liver spots on his face. His hair was blonde but clearly graying and he was missing some teeth. He immediately looked to the door where Alois was standing dressed in the maid outfit he was forced to wear by Lord Trancy. Nervously Alois tried to make the dress look less poofy, it was already shameful enough that in a culture where showing your legs was inappropriate, that his skirt was so short for the time.

"Alois come here," he said grinning. Alois sighed walking over to the bed, and Claude's eyes followed his every step and once he reached the side of his bed Lord Trancy reached out pulling him onto the mattress beside him.

"Wake me up properly," he ordered pulling him close so he straddled his legs.

"I'm sure the tea would do just as well," Claude said looking quite annoyed. Why wouldn't he be? That was his _mate _Lord Trancy was clinging to.

"Nonsense," he snapped holding Alois' wrists so tightly it made him wince.

"I really must insist that we get you dressed first or we will be behind," Claude said checking his pocket watch.

"Shut up, I must do this every morning or my day just doesn't go right," he explained wrapping one arm around Alois' waist he kissed his neck.

Sighing Claude replaced the pocket watch in his jacket pocket and waited. Claude could not go against the wishes of Lord Trancy for he was the human acting as their Lord Satan's temporary father. To keep up the charade they had to treat Lord Trancy like the Lord he was, and that meant obeying his every command, but… It was hardest for him in moments like these when he had to stand by and watch as he abused the human body of his young lover. He hoped there would come a day when he would be allowed to kill him. Claude would love the pleasure of callously killing this piece of…

"I have an idea," he said pulling back, having left a hicky on Alois' neck. "Today Alois how about you dress me with your teeth."

"What!?"

"That's right, it would be fun watching you struggle with it," he said happily.

Alois grimaced at the thought, and Lord Trancy seemed to enjoy the anger this caused him. "Come along, I'll never get dressed if you don't hurry, then we'll be late."

Alois held back a growl, before leaning close using his teeth to unbutton his pajama top. Claude was clutching the pocket watch in his pocket so tightly that he felt it crack upon watching it. It is alright, Alois told himself, _I can endure this human's torment. In the name of Satan my Master and Lord…_

Alois grabbed the shirt he needed to wear for the day from Claude and placed the collar in his mouth. Grabbing Lord Trancy's hand he held it out placed his arm through the shirt hole sliding it up his arm slowly. He avoided looking at his face, he didn't want to see the expression Lord Trancy was making.

* * *

It was Sebastian's job to wake up… well… Lord Trancy…

The curtain was pushed open by Sebastian before he walked over to pour the Lord Trancy's tea. "My Lord, it is time to get up."

This was not the same Lord Trancy, this was Lord Arnold Trancy, though there was hardly a difference. He had a room just down the hall from Lord Trancy. Arnold stirred opening his eyes as Sebastian held the teacup ready to hand to him. "Wait where is he?" he said…

Ciel had been doing his best to hide behind Sebastian without appearing to hide. Clearly he had failed for the next moment he heard, "Trying to tuck out of sight, Sebastian is too skinny to possibly hide that poofy skirt."

He was referring to the maid outfit Ciel too was forced to wear. He also adorned a wig in two ponytails on his head which Arnold had said made him look cute. "Ugh," Ciel sighed still not emerging into view.

"Come here, the longer you hide the more I will take my sweet time," he explained smiling.

Ciel walked around from behind Sebastian who eyes too narrowed watching him.

He grabbed Ciel as soon as he came close twisting him around so Ciel's back rested against his chest. "My tea," he said to Sebastian holding his right arm out for it, which Sebastian handed to him. He let the arm cross over Ciel's neck so he could sip his drink. His other free hand reached up Ciel's dress touching him. "Well then, what's my schedule?"

Sebastian went over to the tray he had wheeled in intending to pretend to make himself look busy with cleaning up as he recited what he had to accomplish that day. Not once did Ciel's face leave the corner of his eyes. The idea that someone else could touch his young lover in this way was infuriating. Enduring a scene like this was hard for Sebastian when he was not permitted to stop it...

Ciel had his teeth clenched and his eyes closed. He had thought maybe if he pretended it was Sebastian doing this it wouldn't be so bad, but in the end he could never pretend that well. Arnold Trancy the brother of to the head of the family sure was full of himself, and just as disgusting as the head Lord. However, so as not to attract the angels, and so as to keep Satan's cover story believable they did not harm these humans, and they did not disobey them.

_I can endure this human's torment_, he told himself as he did every time this happened. _In the name of Satan my Master and Lord…_

_Damn it_, he sighed internally biting down on his tongue so not to let out any noises. He would not give Arnold the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Though it was so hard to do because his human body was so weak. It did not seem to last long when being touched. He wasn't sure if all humans were this sensitive or if it was just him. His demon body could withstand any sexual torment and he would show no weakness of any kind. Always being dominant and defiant out of spite and pride. Sebastian had been the only demon to ever break down those defenses, and this was part of the reason why he had chosen him to be his mate. The other reason... Hell look at him. He was sexy as fuck. His demonic and human form alike.

Sebastian had notice this weakness in Ciel's body. He liked that Ciel was easier to turn on in his human form, for it was less work on his part. Though it was far more torturous this way...

Their human bodies were like a regular humans in the fact that they were turned on through touch and sensation. It didn't matter who it was that touched them. Ciel wouldn't have minded so much if Arnold had had a delicious soul. Hell, a taste that was at least tolerable would be better, but his was disgusting and vial. The exact opposite taste of a soul which Ciel would have liked, and since sexual acts were a way of tasting souls it was very much like being force fed the worst dinner you could imagine.

Then there was the fatal flaw in the human design of their bodies. The best part about sex, was by far the climax, but demons did not seem able to experience this in human form, which is why when in human form they would often revert to their demonic forms for that wonderful sensation to occur, and sexual release to be achieved. However, the problem was they couldn't. If they reverted back to their demonic bodies the angels would find them quickly, and their Lord Satan would be in danger...

Ciel let out a whimper clutching Arnold's arm, Sebastian saw his nails growing. He was struggling keeping his human form. _Don't change Ciel, _Sebastian thought desperately. What could he do...

"My Lord, would you like some more tea?" Sebastian asked and without waiting for an answer he hurried to fill the cup Lord Arnold was holding and purposely spilled the hot tea down his front.

He let out a cry and released Ciel who moved and arm length away breathing hard.

"You idiot!" he snapped. "Look what you have done!"

"My apologies," Sebastian said. "I shall clean it up right away..."

He eyed Ciel, whose nails had returned to their original length. Sighing in relief he rushed to see to the cleaning.

_Damn it_, Ciel cursed himself. _Why the hell am I so weak_...

* * *

Hannah had the best job, because it was her job to wake up… Lord Trancy…

The curtain was pushed open as she whispered, "My Lord, it's time to wake up now…"

The boy stirred but did not awaken. She smiled and poured the child tea hoping it would taste good to his new human palate. She had followed the instructions in the package down to the letter.

"My Lord?" she repeated gently with eyes filled with honor.

The boy sat up looking sleepy, his large dark grey eyes barely open. A little hand reached up scratching his thick orange-red hair and he yawned. "Here is your tea Luca my darling," she said sitting on the edge of her bed holding it out to him. A small hand wrapped around the handle and sipped it.

"Does it taste good?" she asked hopefully. She did not wish to displease him.

"Yummy," the boy said happily, and her smile widened. She let him drink in peace while she told him a morning story. It was like a bedtime story but for the morning time. Who cares if it was unconventional to tell bedtime stories in the morning… It made him happy and so she did. Anything that made him happy was worth it. All in the name of Satan, her Master, her Lord…

* * *

You see, Hell had been overrun, and Satan had been killed. At least his original form had been killed. By something no less than a miracle his dearest followers were able to save him by having him be reborn in a human form. Upon fleeing to Earth they knew their Lord deserved the very best and so they found out about this noble family who was missing a child, and they claimed him to be the child they were missing.

So long as they could stay by Satan's side, protecting him from horrible humans and terrible angels. They even agreed to stop using their demonic powers and live as humans just as their Master Satan was now forced to... They would give up everything even their lives. No sacrifice was too great, and it was all in the name of Satan, their Master, their Lord who was given the human name Trancy Luca.

* * *

**In my personal opinion, LUCA needs more love in this fanfiction world. There are a few stories about him, but not nearly enough for such a cute and adorable character, such that Luca is... ****Anyway I wanted to try something different with this story by writing an in-depth story about the character we love but know so little about having only seen him in a small handful of shots after all...**

**Ciel and Alois' maid outfits are like the ones in the picture in case you're wondering. ****Anyway... I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave comments if you're feeling up to it, they help motivate me to write more and faster, well bye for now...**


	2. His body a Colander

**Title:** In the Name of Satan, their Lord, their Master.

**Story Plot: **To protect their Lord Satan he and his demons have gone undercover in the Trancy household. Though pretending to be Human while hiding from angels, and escaping the cruelty of people wouldn't be easy, especially when Sebas & Claude find their lovers in the clutches of the Trancy heads. No sacrifice was too great, and it was all in the name of Satan, their Lord, and their Master.

**Chapter Plot:** Satan's presence begins fading from Luca's body, and they demons must give their strength to Luca to sustain him.

**Featured Characters this Chapter:** Lord Trancy, Arnold Trancy, Claude, Alois, Hannah, Luca, Sebastian, & Ciel

**Number of Words this Chapter: **4448

* * *

Hannah led Luca from his room by his hand; he was in high spirits today wanting to get down to the dining table as quickly as possible for Hannah had promised him pancakes this morning. They stopped for a moment as they past Uncle Arnold's room upon hearing a teacup shatter.

"Is Uncle Arnold angry?" Luca asked looking up at her.

She smiled at him, "Let's keep moving…"

* * *

Lord Arnold was breathing heavily after having slammed his teacup into the side of Sebastian's face just as he tried to clean up the mess. He had not flinched. "Look at his, now I have to take a bath!" he snapped. "I'm going to the bathroom so prepare the tub for me…"

"Yes," Sebastian said bowing as Arnold walked into the next room.

A soft chuckled called his attention to Ciel who was looking up at his forehead, "You could have dodged it you know."

"And deny him a chance to make me bleed, that would not be pleasing the Lord of house's brother now would it?" he asked grinning.

Ciel slid over to the edge of the bed getting to his feet he grabbed Sebastian's tie pulling him to his knees so Ciel could be taller than him for once. "Sometimes I think you do these things just to entice me," he whispered softly leaning down running his tongue across the wound.

His eyes flashed red and he suddenly pushed Ciel onto Arnold's bed bringing their lips together, but a moment later he realized Ciel didn't reciprocate his advance and he looked up at him, he was frowning. "I told you I'm not doing this with you anymore."

"Come, now," Sebastian said softly. "You reek of that human; I must remove his scent from you…"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's hell that's why!" Ciel snapped a little too loudly though and Sebastian covered his mouth glancing towards the side room where Arnold had disappeared. "We'll be in trouble if he hears you…"

Ciel glared at him, "I don't fear any human…"

Sebastian smiled fully intending to kiss Ciel again when he heard Arnold shout. "Are you going to fill this tub or not?"

Sebastian frowned. "Go downstairs and see what you can help Hannah with, our Lord should be awake by now so see that he's happy."

With that he climbed off of him heading into the side room as well. Ciel sat up his face flushed, his wig messy. He went over to the mirror in an attempt to straighten it. Then he went downstairs where Hannah had already fixed their Lords plate.

There he was. Redish hair, large grey eyes, the innocent laughter of a child. It pained him to know Satan was trapped in that form. He walked up behind the boy and covered his eyes leaning down beside his face he whispered, "Guess who?" in the best Alois voice he could manage.

"Ciel!" Luca cheered brightly.

Ciel uncovered his eyes, "How did you know?"

"You don't feel like Alois," he said smiling stuffing some another bite in his mouth.

Ciel smiled before turning to Hannah. "Need anything?"

"I hurried so quickly to feel our Lord that I didn't prepare anything for the humans," Hannah explained. "Could you go whip something up for them."

Ciel frowned. He didn't understand human tastes well. Hannah however had been practicing for some time to be able to make food the humans found edible, entirely for the Lord's sake. She wasn't about to work so hard for those humans upstairs.

"I'm not good at it…" Ciel explained simply.

"Alright then," she sighed. "Sit with him so he won't be lonely."

With that she went off to the kitchen.

Ciel sat down in a chair besides Luca watching him. Luca glanced from his food to Ciel and stabbed one of the bites Hannah had cut up for him. Dipping it in syrup he held it out for him. "Eat!"

Ciel blinked leaning forward he opened up letting the human food into his mouth. Ugh, he thought immediately. This stuff was nasty. Not as much as Arnold's soul but still pretty bad.

"Isn't it yummy?" Luca asked smiling happily.

"Yea," he agreed even though he didn't share the sentiment. "Why don't you ever eat with us?"

"Servants don't eat with their Masters," Ciel explained.

"You can eat with me," Luca said. "I'm not like Daddy, I won't get mad."

_If only you knew how much you aren't like him_… Ciel thought miserably.

Lord Trancy came down stairs and glancing up he frowned. "What are you doing sitting down at our table?" he snapped.

Ciel got up pushing in the chair, "Sorry…"

"Why is Luca eating without everyone at the table present? It's very rude," he snapped.

Looking a little hurt Luca seemed to be trying to sink into his seat as though willing himself to appear smaller.

_There is no need to fear him, _Ciel thought calmly_. I am right here_.

Hannah hurried out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food which she sat down before Lord Trancy. "Here you are my Lord."

"Shouldn't you have my food prepared and waiting before I sit down?" he asked angrily.

Ciel felt a pressure on his should and turned to find Alois leaning on his shoulder grinning. Lord Trancy looked at him rather angrily and Ciel eyed him, "Did you upset him or something?"

"Eh," Alois shrugged. "So what if I did…"

Ciel looked upset, "We're supposed to be keeping the humans happy so they don't catch on…"

Alois sighed, "As if I care…"

Ciel frowned as Alois hurried suddenly over to Luca and cupped his face in his hands, "And how are you this fine morning little Luca?"

"I'm good," he said laughing as Alois hugged him tightly.

"Is that a proper way to be addressing my son!?" Lord Trancy snapped and Luca frowned as Alois' eyes narrowed shooting in his direction.

"No," Alois said. "I suppose it isn't…"

Luca looked upset at how his father was yelling, and Alois picked him up, "C'mon, let's go play."

"Uh… Alois…" Ciel began.

But he didn't even stop to listen and hurried off carrying a laughing Luca.

"Where the hell does he think he's going with him!" Lord Trancy asked. "Come back here!"

Ciel frowned. He hated how Alois always did whatever he pleased without thought to anyone but himself and Satan…

"I'm holding my ball today, Luca has to be present. If he goes running around he'll be too tired when the ball comes and sleep right through it," Lord Trancy snapped. "Ciel bring them back now or it's twenty lashings for you…"

"Yes Sir," Ciel said dully before hurrying outside after them. It wasn't much of a threat as that punishment was nothing to him. However, it was best to try to keep them happy to avoid problematic situations in the future…

It was bright day. The sun was out; the birds were chirping, great weather. It was the perfect time to beat the crap outta that little demon…

He could hear Alois and Luca laughing in the garden and he hurried over to find them both kneeling on the ground looking at frog as though it were the most exciting thing in the world. "We're going back," Ciel snapped.

"I don't want to," Luca said. "Daddy is mad so I wanna stay out here and play."

"Ciel look at this frog," Alois said poking at it. It was one of those large bull frogs so it was huge. "Isn't it the ugliest thing you've ever seen?"

"I've seen worse," Ciel responded dully suddenly picturing the Trancy Lord and his brother.

Luca jumped up running over to him grabbing the edge of his maid outfit's short skirt. "Aren't you embarrassed?" Luca asked softly.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, Daddy said you're a boy but you're wearing a dress. A short skirted one at that…"

"I have no particular feelings about it…" Ciel answered. As a demon he did not understand things like embarrassment as least not in the same sense humans did, and while he understood that humans dressed in clothes of the opposite gender of their body was a source of embarrassment he didn't feel anything of the sort. He had been ordered to wear this by the head of the manor and there for he did. All to stay near to Luca…

"Should I dress like a girl too?" Luca asked. "Do you think I'd be pretty?"

Alois smiled assuring, "You would be adorable in anything you choose to wear!"

"Can we go back now?" Ciel snapped getting more and more annoyed. Mostly at Alois cause he couldn't very well be annoyed with his Master.

"We should play hide and seek," Alois said happily.

"Hide and seek!?" Ciel snapped.

"Yea!" Luca cheered. "Ciel you count!"

With that he took off towards the woods.

"Well, you can't disobey him now can you? So I guess we're playing…" Alois smiled in spite of himself.

"He wouldn't have even had the thought in his head if you hadn't said anything," Ciel spat wanting very much to hit him.

"Oh, c'mon have a little fun," Alois said hurrying off to the woods after Luca. "Don't forget to count to ten now!"

"Damn you, you're six hundred years old act your age!" Ciel called after him.

"That's still four hundred years older than you. I'm your senior so don't you forget it," Alois called back hurrying off. Sighing he leaned up against a nearby statue covering his eyes with his arms. He could not disobey Luca's orders even if it would mean punishment later. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

* * *

Arnold had joined his brother at the dining table just as Lord Trancy began cursing at Hannah for the lack of his son's return. "I sent Ciel to get them back ten minutes ago!" he snapped.

Sebastian who was standing off to the side looked up at that, "Shall I retrieve him for you?"

"No, you and Claude start setting up for the ball. Everything has to be perfect; we're celebrating my son's return with the public after all…"

"Yes Sir," Sebastian said bowing slightly.

Claude was standing beside him both awaiting any order the Lords might have.

Hannah was standing by the door, and normally Alois and Ciel would stand on the side of the room opposite Claude and Sebastian also awaiting any order they might be given. Sebastian did find himself wondering what was keeping them…

* * *

Ciel walked through the forest. He found Luca quick enough which seemed to disappoint the child a bit. Alois was harder to find. "Alois, I'm not playing around anymore. Come out now!" Ciel snapped.

"We have to find him, we can't call to him," Luca explained. "Haven't you ever played hide and seek before?"

Ciel sighed tearing his eyes from Satan's gaze he called out to Alois once more, "You have one minute to come out or we're going back to the manor without you…"

Silence and rustling leaves were all that answered and Ciel grabbed Luca's hand. "Fine, stay out here all day then…"

He suddenly felt something hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. Turning he saw Alois had pushed him down. "What are you do—"

"Run Luca! Go hide again!" Alois called to him. Happily the child took off once more. It wasn't until he was out of sight that Alois climbed off him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped.

"C'mon, you found him so quickly… No child playing hide and seek wants to be found quickly. You have to at least pretend like they're good at hiding. Now c'mon, even if you spot him at least make a show of looking other places first…"

"Alois we don't have time for this," Ciel's voice was angry and his scowl only worsened when he looked down and found his maid outfit dirty… Alois' was too but he didn't seem to care.

Ciel didn't like playing around. He didn't like doing things that weren't achieving some kind of end. Being productive was the best way to be, and this… was not… productive.

"There he is," Alois whispered to pointing over to a nearby bush where they could see him hiding. "Now pretend to look elsewhere, it'll make him happy…"

"Oh where could he be?" Alois said loudly pretending to look behind a nearby tree. "Nope. Not here."

Sighing Ciel moved to a hollow log. He was going to play along if it got them back to the manor quicker but he heard a soft thud and looking up he saw that Luca had fallen against the bush he was hiding behind. He jumped up hurrying over to him.

"Ciel we're supposed to be pretending!" Alois snapped.

Ciel pulled Luca to him looking down at him. He was unconscious. "Luca?"

Alois blinked rushing over he too knelt down. "Luca! Luca are you okay?!"

He didn't move, his eyes were open but at least he was breathing. Alois' face shot up to look at Ciel. "What did you do?!"

"Me!" Ciel snapped. "You were the one making him run all around the woods!"

Alois looked down touching his face. "Satan's presence in him has lessened… I can barely feel it…"

Luca was a corpse. A body made from demonic power. He only had life because Satan's presence within him was acting in the place of a soul. It was almost like Satan had left him, and now he was just a body with a brain, organs, blood, and skin.

Ciel looked slightly panicked, "What do we do?"

Alois' eyes were trembling, how could Satan have just left Luca's body like that. Without so much as a warning…

"Give him to me, Hannah's the oldest of us… She might know what to do," Alois said. "I'll take Luca to our room you tell the others to meet us there…"

Without another moment's hesitation they both jumped up into the air to carry out the plan.

* * *

The Lord Trancy and Arnold finished their meal just as Ciel burst through the side door. "He's in trouble, downstairs hurry!"

Immediately Hannah, Claude, Sebastian and Ciel hurried off downstairs fast a lightning. Leaving the humans blinking in surprise.

Down in the servant's quarters Alois had laid Luca on his bed and knelt at his side. The doors opened and the demons encircled Luca staring down at him.

"Satan isn't in him… What do we do?" Ciel asked Hannah who reached out touching the side of Luca's face.

"He's slipping… We'll have to give him more of our power so he can maintain his presence…"

Alois stared down looking hurt, "I don't understand. Just how could he have gotten so damaged?"

"The demon sword leaves permanent injuries," Hannah explained. "And inevitable death. His body was destroyed and we preserved his presence within the human body we created for him from our own strength. I think maybe the human body we built for him wasn't strong enough after all. Like trying to hold water in a colander, if his shell isn't fully whole he'll slip through…"

They interlocked their hands so they were like a gate surrounding Luca on all sides, and they willed their strength into Luca's body. Every time they did this, their demonic bodies became weaker, no sacrifice was too great but it did pose a problem. Satan's safety was entirely dependent upon the strength of his protectors, and each time they strengthened him his protectors became weaker.

They could sense his presence again, and Luca's eyes blinked he sat up looking at Ciel, "You found me!"

Ciel smiled, before he weakly fell back. Sebastian caught him. "Are you alright?"

Ciel shrugged him off, "Of course I am."

Sebastian looked worried though. Ciel was the youngest demon of all of them. Therefore he had the least amount of strength to give and yet was giving just as much as the rest of them…

The doors suddenly opened and Arnold and Lord Trancy walked in. "Just what's going on? Why did you all suddenly disappear like that!?" he snapped.

"My apologies my Lord," Hannah said. "Your son fell ill outside, but he appears to be better now."

"Daddy," Luca said hurrying over to him. "We saw a bull frog outside it was this big!"

Luca held his hands out in an effort to emphasize how big the frog actually was, and Lord Trancy took his cane hitting Luca's hands out of the way. All the demon's eyes narrowed at once, and Luca looked like he was about to cry.

"We have a ball to prepare for!" he snapped. "This is a very busy day, and my sons off playing with frogs, and my servants are running about like they don't have a care in the world. We need to be dressed and the mansion needs to be decorated."

After such a short speech the Lord Trancy was already out of breath leaning on his cane.

"We shall get to it right away," Sebastian informed them.

"Hannah, get Luca ready. Sebastian, Claude, you two see to the decorations. Alois, you're going to see to dressing me…" he ordered.

"And you me," Arnold said looking to Ciel.

Hannah walked over picking up the frowning child she walked past them heading upstairs. Sebastian and Claude too set out to perform their designated tasks, and Ciel and Alois followed the Lord Trancy and his brother upstairs to prepare them for the ball.

When Alois and Lord Trancy had entered his room the Lord scowled at him. "Firstly, I want you to apologize for this morning…"

"Sorry?" Alois said grinning. "What happened this morning?"

Though he remembered full well, Alois had been dressing the Lord with his teeth as ordered, when he had stopped. "Claude?" he had said softly. "Are you sure this outfit is clean? It smells sort of funny…"

Then glaring down at the Lord he had added, "Oh wait, that's just you…"

_Alois sighed, he supposed he was now going to pay for that statement_…

"You know damn well…" Lord Trancy stopped. "We don't have time right now; you will make it up to me tonight. For now dress me…"

Alois sighed.

* * *

The moment they had entered Lord Arnold's room he had pushed Ciel down onto the bed.

"There is no time for this now…"

"There is always time," he explained grinning Ciel frowned. He was already tired from giving his strength to Luca… He really didn't want to deal the horrible and force-fed taste of Arnold's soul right now…

* * *

After dressing Lord Trancy he had been ordered to help Sebastian and the others set up. The three of them were in the ball room hanging up decorations when they felt it. Ciel was starting to change into his demon form…

"Ooooh… Ciel's a little SLLLLUUUT," Alois said giggling. "He's so willing to change for anyone. Even a disgusting human like him."

"He can't help it," Sebastian said annoyed by Alois' statement.

"Lord Trancy abuses my body too, yet I manage to stay in form just fine," Alois explained. "Though I'll admit with Claude it's more difficult..."

Claude had been arranging the potted flowers by the door, but had glanced back at his lover upon his being mentioned.

"Leave him be. Ciel isn't a full grown demon yet. It's harder for him," Sebastian said looking worried. Young demons were more sexual than grown and they had a much harder time controlling their baser urges, not to mention with them having given strength to Luca today he was in an even weaker state than normal.

"I'm not full grown either," Alois pointed out. "Face it, your lover's a slut who will change for anyone who touches him…"

A glare slashed in his direction and he pulled out his knives hurrying forward with the intent to drive them into Alois' chest. Claude however jumped up using a nearby candelabra to block them from impaling his lover. Looking slightly panicked Alois slid along the wall and hid behind Claude's shoulder.

"Harm him and I will kill you," Claude said softly.

"Then tell him to keep his comments about my lover to himself…"

"STOP IT!" Hannah snapped. "We are all on edge, but if we start fighting amongst ourselves we will have surely lost everything! If Satan saw you acting like this he would punish you severely!"

She walked over to a nearby chair sitting down upon it looking worried.

"Hannah?" Alois said walking over to her. "Hannah what's wrong?"

"What will we do if Luca's body isn't strong enough this time?" she explained. "I have been noticing it more and more recently, but today when Luca collapsed… I don't know if the body we made for him will work after all, at least not long term."

Sebastian lowered his knives and Claude replaced the candelabra on the desk. Looking worried Alois took Hannah's hands. "Well… we'll just have to get him souls then…"

"Humans can't eat souls… You're forgetting he's in a human body now."

"Oh yea…" Alois said frowning. "Well… then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it won't we Hannah? Alright let's finish this; the guests will be arriving soon…"

They all suddenly blinked. "My… he is really slipping…" Hannah said. "You should do something Sebastian or he might change completely."

* * *

Sebastian cracked the door open a bit looking in. Sure enough, that disgusting human was on top of his lover his mouth enveloping Ciel's member and he looked to the point of breaking. The nails on his hands were growing, his eyes igniting, he was ripping the pillow he clutched to. Sebastian sighed, he really had to learn to control this…

In a swift motion he hit a pressure point on Arnold's neck and the man fell unconscious off the bed.

Ciel blinked looking up at him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a pleading voice so filled with lust and the pain of a desire unquenched that Sebastian without fully realizing his actions lunged for him. Taking his lips with his own and letting his tongue explore the cavern that so often shot insults at him. Ciel whimpered pulling him closer, his fingers sliding up his neck nesting in the raven hair holding the strands tightly in a fisted grasp.

How long had it been since he and Ciel had gotten to lay together? Surely it hadn't been that long, but for all he knew it could have been thousands of years. The way Ciel clung to him. This little demon was an enticing one. It was so difficult to deny him anything, but he had to. Ciel's human form was disappearing more and more each second. They could not risk this... Ciel's natural hair was peeking out below his wig, it was darkening. Like the hair of his demon form, it was pitch black. He sighed. They couldn't…

"We have to stop," Sebastian said pulling back even as Ciel's lips leaned closer.

"No, no c'mere…" he whimpered clinging to Sebastian's clothes.

"No Ciel…"

"Sa… Seba…" he let out a shuddering gasp. "Don't stop… Please I… I won't change… Just Please… Ple…"

"No! Ciel…" Sebastian said more sternly.

He groaned looking away from him bringing his arms up to block his face. Sebastian's eyes narrowed with an expression of sadness he didn't often show. It did kill him that he could not ravish his lover in the way he deserved. Shaking with repressed lust and bringing clutched fists to cover his eyes he groaned.

"You know very well that it would only intensify if we did," he explained.

Sebastian leaned over him removing his wig he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Calm down," he whispered. "Calm down."

He placed a few soft kisses on his shoulder and neck with the intent of helping him calm down, only to have Ciel shove him away. "If you're not going to fuck me then just… don't…"

Sebastian sighed and just sat beside him waiting for Ciel's desire to lesson. After a good twenty minutes Ciel slowly rolled over looking up at him with a weakened expression. "Feel better?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Ciel answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry…"

"It can't be helped," Ciel answered in a way of letting Sebastian know he was not mad at him. "Is he going to be okay?"

Arnold was still unconscious on the floor.

"Do you really care?" Sebastian asked.

"No but it would be troublesome if he died the day a hundred or more people were coming to manor to attend a ball don't you think?"

"He'll be fine…" Sebastian said. "Let's sneak out while he's still asleep…"

Ciel grabbed his wig walking over to the mirror he replaced it on his head still shivering a bit. He felt so repressed that he was quite sure this was going to drive him insane. He couldn't imagine how Sebastian handled it so well…

* * *

**Next chapter is done. Happy reading...**


End file.
